Haircuts, Maxcuts, and Nudgecuts
by CoffeeAddictt
Summary: No. Nononononono. No. This cannot be happening! Of all things, this was horrible. How did I ever be convinced to do something like...like… gah! Angel convinces Nudge to get her hair cut... by Jeb. The result isn't exactly rainbows and unicorns. After Nevermore. One-shot. Minor language.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. James Patterson owns the series, and fun flying Avian-Americans. All recognizable works belong to their respective owners.**

**AN:** One of my friends inspired this one. I figured: why not?

See ya at the bottom!

* * *

No. Nononononono. No.

This _cannot _be happening! Of all things, this was _horrible._ As if it wasn't bad enough that we don't have any form of electronic device - like, a TV, for one - and Iggy and Gaz said it'd probably be another week or so before they could make one from scratch. As if it wasn't bad enough that _the world ended_. I mean, it's nice that we're still alive and all, and I love how we're all together in a family and everything, and how there's just so much fun things to do every day, and how this place was beautiful, but -

Okay. Yeah, this place was pretty awesome. But it was still creepy how there's not a single normal living person alive. Other than Jeb and Dr. Martinez, and about two other humans on this island, but other than that this Earth was smack dab empty. Oh, who am I kidding? This is awesome. No pollution, no pesky gun-shooting person nicking Max's wing when she was in the middle of saving her sister while in the middle of saving Angel. No evil/mad scientist. Other than Jeb, of course.

Still: How in the h - e - double hockey sticks did I _ever_ be convinced to do something like...like… gah!

"How in the hell _did_ I convince you?"

I sighed. Angel.

_She needed to watch the language. Max could walk in any second._

"Puh-lease. I'd know if she were coming. And I'm old enough to swear!" she whined, sticking her lower lip out at me. It started trembling, as her big, bright, blue eyes started misting up with moisture. I sighed inwardly. She could convince Mother Teresa to turn into an axe murderer with those eyes. I mean, even _Fang_ caves to them.

_Her and her puppy eyes… and crocodile tears… and mind reading… and mind control… and - hey!_

"Get out of my head!" I groaned, falling back into the chair. It was a comfy chair. Worn, black leather, with a thick cushion. I should get one for my bedroom… It'd match the walls perfectly! My head shot back up again, eager to start planning out various color schemes to add to my room. That idiotic movement also made my eyes level up. Which made me glance in the mirror. Catching my reflection, I groaned again, dropping my head back down on the small table in front of me.

"Sorry, sweetheart," Jeb said from behind me, with what seemed like actual sincere apologetic tone in his voice. He wielded a pair of scissors in his hands. Hair blanketed the ground around me.

_Sorry my ass…_

"What does being sorry have to do with butts?" A very curious Angel questioned from next to me.

Oh. Man. Right. Need to watch thoughts. Need to stop swearing when next to a seven year old mind reader. Need to -

Lifting my head up again, I stared - okay, more like glared - at the offending person behind me in the mirror. Jeb gave a small, timid smile. Just like he did before, when Max first saw that he was alive, after years of believing he was dead. That time when Max, Fang, and I were all captured again, while trying to spring Angel. It was the same smile he gave her… only, this situation was a bit different. But still.

"What were you _thinking?_ How could you _do_ this? I agreed for a _haircut_, not some _Maxcut!_" I snapped at him.

Max's style of cutting hair was fine. On her. Hell, Fang loved the way she didn't care about before, how all she did was hack it off with a kitchen knife when it got too long. The whole flock - other than Max, of course - knew that he'd watch fondly, while leaning against the door entrance, gazing as she'd hack it off. Max never noticed.

I wasn't like that. I cannot just cut my hair off with a _knife_, of all things. Of course, I still needed to get my hair cut back then. But Fang did it for me, with intense concentration to make it look nice. Then, when I grew older, and wanted more style to it, Iggy did it, while Angel and I helped describe the style we found off the internet with intense detail. By then, he had become better accustomed and more used to his blindness. Then, the stylist did it in New York. I let it grow out since then. All the way until now, when Ange so _innocently_ convinced me that it needed to be cut.

Whatever way, there was _some_ style. But this…

I racked my brain for a way to fix it. _Not Iggy anymore… the stylist in NY spoiled me completely._ Images I'd seen from a magazine about a month ago flew faster than Max through my head.

"Oh! That would look awesome!" Angel exclaimed, swinging her legs from the tall chair besides me.

I sprang up, rummaging through a drawer beside the table. I pulled out an electric razor. Jeb became alarmed.

"Honey - I can go get Iggy…" He trailed off.

Smiling dryly at him, I said, "Watch and learn, Jeb, watch, and learn."

Plugging it in, I watched as Jeb stared with an anxious expression. Angel looked on excitedly.

Jeb started rambling. "There's no need to do this. Really. Dr. Martinez - "

"Is busy treating Cinnamon, who decided wrestling against Anthony was a good idea." Cinnamon and Anthony were two of the enhanced kids that were on this island. Anthony has something near super-strength, and lion-like reflexes. Basically, his genes were spliced with three percent lion. Cinnamon was two percent cat. Or more, kitten. She was small, cute, and curious. Curious enough to wrestle a lion.

I finished pulling one side of my hair to a ponytail.

I heard Max's and Fang's footsteps nearing the door just as I turned the razor on. I pulled the razor through my hair just as they walked in.

"Whoa! Whoa! Just what do you think you're doing?" Max exclaimed, staring open mouthed. She glared at me through the mirror with a pointed gaze, her mouth dropped into a perfect 'O'. Just like that server - Jason, I think - when Max dumped the olive oil on his head.

"Jeb messed up in cutting her hair," Angel said bluntly, still swinging her legs back and forth. Jeb sighed, his temple with one hand.

"So you felt the need to shave it?" Max pressed. I continued shaving the right side of my head.

I glanced out of the corner of my eye, watching as Fang stroked her back soothingly. Those two were perfect for each other.

Max snapped her head to Fang, as he shrugged indifferently.

"I think… Nudge is free to do what she wants. As long as she's happy, and doesn't do something drastic," Fang stated slowly.

"And this totally isn't drastic," she retorted.

Max and Fang then had one of 'those' battles, where they communicated silently through stares and looks. I finished shaving the right side.

As I put the razor down, Max sighed.

"Fine. But for God's sakes, I hope you know what you're doing. And you!," she said tiredly, directing her anger now at Jeb. "What were you _thinking? _What I saw, and can see left of the cut is horrible. _I _could cut hair better than that!"

"True," Angel chimed in nonchalantly.

I pulled the rubber band out of the ponytail, and combed through it with my fingers. Taking a pair of scissors, I started from the top, and pulled it down, giving it intense layers. I did it throughout the entire side. Max sucked in a breath when I pulled out purple hair-dye.

The streaks the hair-cutter gave me back in NY grew out, and was barely there at the tip. Only an inch or two. I ran the coloring through the top layer, that one chunk nearest to my eyes. There.

"Perfect!" I chimed cheerfully, as if I were baking cupcakes, and frosted them perfectly.

"Okay," Max said slowly, drawing out the syllable. She took a deep breath as she took it in. I waited, biting my lip waiting for her response. Yes, I would have done it anyway even if she wasn't okay with it. But that didn't mean I didn't want her approval.

She opened her mouth again, and replied slowly, choosing her words carefully. This slow response was killing me.

"I… well… Blow dry it. It'll look better," she said, tossing in a slow, sincerely happy smile. "I like it."

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" I gushed out, leaping at her, and hugging her fiercely.

***one hour later***

I sipped my soda as Gazzy stared at my new look, Iggy next to him.

"What? What am I missing?" he asked frantically. "Did Nudge, like shave her hair off?" he joked.

Everyone paused in eating their lunch. Iggy picked up on the sound.

He slowly turned to me, staring with his unseeing eyes.

"You. Didn't."

* * *

First of all, the pic of the cut is on my profile.

Secondly: Review please! I love hearing your opinions, good and bad.

**Angel: ***puppy eyes. sticks out lower lip. starts tearing up*. Please? Review for me?


End file.
